


Мама плохого не посоветует

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut, Slash, WTF Lucifer 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Богиня пытается дать совет сыну. И это обязательно сработает, потому что мама плохого не посоветует!
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Мама плохого не посоветует

Налив себе полный стакан бурбона, Люцифер направился к пианино. Минут пять сидел там, так и не придумав, что сыграть. Даже лучшие из баллад уже не поднимали настроение.

Он вообще, если честно, уже не знал, что ему делать.

И все потому, что Люцифер не любил проигрывать. Уж точно не своему Отцу. А сдаться — и нарушить обещание — просто не мог.

Бурбон обжег ему горло, когда Люцифер вылил в себя все содержимое стакана. Он захлопнул крышку пианино и пошел к гардеробу, чтобы сменить костюм. Пока Люцифер подбирал себе подходящий для этого вечера комплект, он даже отвлекся от всех своих мрачных мыслей — и позже с удовольствием разглядывал себя в зеркале. Вишневая рубашка идеально сочеталась с темно-серыми брюками и жилетом, а украшенные ониксом платиновые запонки добавили последний штрих к его наряду. Две верхних пуговицы Люцифер оставил не застегнутыми.

К сожалению, его долгожданный гость сам был начисто лишен даже намека на вкус в одежде и видимо поэтому не был способен оценить и старания Люцифера. Скользнув быстрым взглядом по его фигуре, лейтенант Маркус Пирс ничего не сказал. Зато сразу перешел к делу:

— Какие планы на этот вечер?

Люцифер поставил перед Маркусом стакан, плеснул виски и вздохнул.

Он был готов понять многое — и несправедливое наказание, и проклятие Отца, и нежелание продолжать жизнь, когда вокруг умирали все, кто был дорог. Не понимал он лишь одного: как можно было вот так игнорировать другого бессмертного, который стоял совсем рядом со стаканом виски в руках.

— Ужин, — ответил Люцифер.

Маркус удивленно вскинул на него глаза. Пришлось объяснить:

— Итак, мы начнем с сашими из печени фугу — это самая ядовитая часть рыбы, там содержание тетродотоксина максимально. Если хочешь убедиться сам, у меня есть данные хроматографического анализа из лаборатории. А в качестве основного блюда я подам фугу в стиле сумибияки, то есть приготовленную на гриле.

— Яды на меня не действуют, — покачал головой Маркус. — Кстати, я уже это говорил. Можно даже и не пробовать.

Люцифер едва не вспыхнул от злости.

— Как это не пробовать? Ты представляешь, скольким людям мне пришлось напомнить об оказанной им услуге, чтобы заполучить именно такую рыбу! И потом, я готовил этот ужин три часа! Ты хотя бы в курсе, как трудно разделывать фугу?

— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Маркус, поднимая обе руки в примирительном жесте. — Я же не против.

Конечно, он оказался прав: яд и вправду не подействовал. Поэтому они просто съели и сашими, и фугу в стиле сумибияки, запили все это саке, а под конец Люцифер принес из бара бутылку «Лэфройг» тридцатилетней выдержки. И поймал себя на мысли, что вечер был неплох, особенно когда он напрочь забывал об их с Маркусом сделке и своем обещании.

После второго стаканчика «Лэфройга» Маркус поднялся на ноги.

— Помочь вымыть посуду? — спросил он. — Ну, типа ты готовишь, я мою посуду. Как тогда. Когда мы изображали Люка и Марка.

— Не надо, — решительно сказал Люцифер.

Он и сам не знал почему, но сейчас ему очень не хотелось воскрешать в памяти это самое «как тогда».

Порой лучше все забыть.

— Я позвоню вниз, и мне пришлют кого-нибудь из клуба, чтобы тут все убрали.

— Ладно, — кивнул Маркус. — Было очень вкусно. Спасибо за ужин. Увидимся завтра в участке?

— Обязательно, — ответил Люцифер.

Когда двери лифта закрылись, он едва удержался, чтобы не застонать от отчаяния.

Теперь Люцифер больше ничего не понимал. То ли его Отец проклял Каина, то ли его Отец проклял его самого Каином, но результат был один и тот же. Люцифер не знал, как вести себя с человеком, у которого в голове попеременно включались только две функции — «попробовать умереть» и «работать».

Отыскав на барной стойке свой телефон, Люцифер набрал Патрика, и уже скоро в пентхаусе появились две официантки. Одна впечатляла стройностью ног, а вторая бюстом, и в любое другое время Люцифер обязательно предложил бы обеим остаться с ним на ночь, но сегодня у него не было на это никакого настроения.

Когда девушки исчезли за дверью лифта, он просто ушел спать.

Правда, сон к нему долго не приходил. Люцифер все ворочался в постели и все пытался придумать, с кем бы он мог обсудить свои проблемы. Хлоя Декер — его уважаемый и драгоценный детектив — определенно не подходила на эту роль, потому что до сих пор не желала верить в то, что каждый день общается с дьяволом. Линда Мартин не до конца понимала его отчаянное стремление выполнить данное Каину обещание. Аменадиэль поклялся, что будет препятствовать его планам. Да и с Мэйз они давно не разговаривали по душам…

Он все перебирал своих знакомых — смертных и бессмертных — и никого не нашел.

Наконец, усталость все-таки взяла над ним верх и, сомкнув глаза, Люцифер упал в забытье.

*******

— Привет, — сказала Богиня.

— Привет, — ответил Люцифер. — Это ведь сон, правда?

— Наверно.

Он не удивился. С Богиней всегда было так — с самого начала времен.

Наверно, это был сон. Наверно, она сейчас вправду стояла у пианино.

Не удивился Люцифер и тому, что сейчас Богиня приняла — видимо, по привычке — обличье Шарлотты Ричардс. Шелковую блузку с глубоким декольте дополняли широкие брюки и высокие каблуки.

— Как у тебя дела, сын?

— Так себе, — признался Люцифер, садясь в постели. — Устал.

— Спишь один.

— Мама!

— Ну, у всех нас бывают сложные периоды в жизни, — заметила Богиня, устраиваясь в кресле и закидывая ногу на ногу. — У тебя, как я вижу, сейчас именно такой.

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Так что будь хорошим сыном и просто расскажи маме, что тебя тревожит.

Сперва он помедлил. А потом решил, что ничем не рискует. В конце концов, Богиня сейчас обитала в своей собственной Вселенной, где, скорее всего, создавала улучшенный мир и улучшенное ею же человечество. Так сказать, версию 2.0.

Поэтому Люцифер рассказал ей все. И про то, как очнулся в пустыне, и как у него выросли ангельские крылья, и как пропал дьявольский лик. И как в Лос-Анджелесе объявился первый убийца в истории человечества — тот самый Каин, который теперь служил лейтенантом полиции, а заодно располагал и связями в преступном мире. И как он сам предложил Маркусу Пирсу заключить с ним сделку, потому что очень хотел досадить Отцу.

И что из всего этого вышло.

— А я ведь тогда пообещал ему, что найду способ закончить его бесконечные страдания, — закончил Люцифер.

Богиня сочувственно закивала. А потом задала вопрос:

— Он хотя бы красивый?

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— Ну, в общем он симпатичный. И очень спортивный. А какое это имеет значение?

Теперь Богиня улыбнулась.

— Он любит быть сверху или снизу?

Люцифер нахмурился и ничего не ответил.

Зато Богиня рассмеялась.

— Ты сейчас рассказал мне, что вот уже несколько месяцев проводишь почти каждый вечер с одним и тем же человеком. Что ты перестал ходить на вечеринки в собственном клубе. Что у тебя уже давно не был свиданий на одну ночь. Но при этом ты говоришь, что тебя с ним связывает только работа в полиции и общее адреналиновое хобби.

— Мама, ты все неправильно понимаешь.

— Просто затащи его в постель.

Люцифер тяжело вздохнул.

— Он вообще не обращает на меня внимания! В смысле, я ему интересен только как дьявол. Представь себе, мама, я участвовал в операции под прикрытием, и мне пришлось жить с Маркусом несколько дней в одном доме. Вот что было настоящей пыткой.

— Но ты же мой сын.

— И что?

— На Земле нет никого, кого бы не смог соблазнить Люцифер Морнингстар.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, мама.

— Ты хотя бы будешь знать, подходит ли он тебе в постели.

— Зачем мне это знать?

Богиня пожала плечами.

— Между прочим, это очень важно для долгосрочных отношений.

— Какие еще долгосрочные отношения? Он собрался умирать! Он в любом случае меня оставит!

— По-моему, это зависит только от тебя самого.

— Я обещал! Мы заключили сделку!

— Ты обещал «прекратить его бесконечные страдания» и не понимаешь, что это значит?

— Это не сработает.

— Попробуй. Если ничего не выйдет, ты хотя бы получишь удовольствие!

Люцифер не знал, что отвечать.

— Ты же весь в меня, — заметила Богиня и хитро улыбнулась. — Ты сможешь. Представь себе лицо своего Отца, когда он узнает, как вы с этим Каином проводите время. Между прочим, секс-марафоны куда здоровее ядов, ножей, бензопилы и ванны с кислотой. А Отец обязательно узнает.

— Я подумаю.

— И главное, Люцифер, помни — мама плохого не посоветует!

*******

Выскочив из «Корвета», Люцифер спешно оглядел парковку. Поискал глазами знакомый мотоцикл, ничего не нашел и, обрадованно вздохнув, забрал из машины пакет с маффинами и заторопился в участок. Настроение у него было чудесным.

— Доброе утро всем! — сказал он, спустившись по лестнице.

— Люцифер, — удивилась Хлоя. — Ты сегодня очень рано. Что-то случилось?

— Вот именно, — поддержал ее Дэн. — Без четверти восемь.

В ответ Люцифер просиял и все объяснил:

— Я просто решил, что теперь буду приезжать сюда пораньше. Чтобы быть более полезным.

Хлоя одобрительно кивнула. Взгляд ее скользнул по пакету с маффинами, и Люцифер с улыбкой переложил пакет в другую руку.

Дэн покачал головой, отгородился от них с Хлоей толстой папкой и еле слышно простонал:

— За что нам еще и это, Господи…

— Мой Папа не имеет никакого отношения к моему новому расписанию, — заметил Люцифер.

— И отлично. Потому что мы застряли, и нам бы пригодились свежие идеи, — сказала Хлоя. — Люцифер, ты помнишь дело Роббинса?

— Да. То есть, нет. Детектив, вы простите меня, если я исчезну минут на десять? Зато потом я буду полностью в вашем распоряжении!

Оставив Хлою за столом — кажется, они с Дэном обменялись изумленными взглядами — Люцифер поспешил на кухню. Нашел там подходящую тарелку и едва не столкнулся с Эллой, которая тоже принялась закидывать его вопросами: почему Люцифер появился в участке так рано, все ли с ним хорошо и главное, что у него в пакете. Пришлось снова извиняться:

— Прошу прощения, мисс Лопес, но я очень спешу.

Дверь в кабинет лейтенанта была не заперта, и Люцифер легко проскользнул внутрь. Переложил все папки со стола Маркуса на подоконник, монитор сдвинул в сторону, а посередине поставил тарелку с маффинами и стаканчики с кофе.

Он поправил лацканы пиджака и одернул манжеты. Сегодня на нем была прекрасная серая тройка, сшитая на заказ в Италии, которую Люцифер дополнил черной рубашкой и сиреневым платком.

И решил, что подождет Маркуса тут.

*******

Открыв дверь в собственный офис, Маркус первым делом заметил Люцифера. Тот беззаботно сидел на краешке его письменного стола и даже, кажется, болтал ногами.

— Лейтенант, — улыбнулся он. — Доброе утро!

Положив мотошлем на полку и повесив куртку на крючок у шкафа, Маркус заметил и другое: Люцифер опять похозяйничал в его офисе. Например, зачем-то перетащил все документы, с которыми Маркус вчера работал, со стола на подоконник.

Выглядело так, будто дьявол пытается играть на его нервах.

С трудом пересиливая раздражение, Маркус поинтересовался:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Люцифер?

— Стараюсь быть полезным, — Люцифер соскочил со стола и театрально указал на стол. — Видишь, я принес тебе завтрак.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, я успел поесть дома.

— Я на это и рассчитывал, — заулыбался Люцифер и тут же подвинул к себе кресло. — Значит, второй раз мы сможем позавтракать вместе. Вот эти маффины с копченой форелью, а те с сыром фета и ветчиной.

Устроившись за столом, Маркус покачал головой.

— Что происходит, Люцифер?

— Ничего не происходит, — усевшись напротив, Люцифер взял себе один из стаканчиков с кофе и салютовал ему. А потом лихо закинул ногу на ногу. — Я подумал, что ты оценишь.

— В смысле, в них тоже яд рыбы фугу или какой-нибудь другой токсин?

— Как ты мог так обо мне подумать? — возмутился Люцифер.

Маркус плохо понимал, почему Люцифер еще и сердится: в конце концов, они же заключили сделку. Он пожал плечами, промолчал и все-таки потянулся к тарелке. Чего уж там, с ядом или нет, но выглядели маффины чертовски аппетитно.

И тут же услышал:

— Прекрасное начало дня, правда?

— Да.

— И погода чудесная.

Маркус бросил взгляд в сторону окна: если честно, он и не заметил, какая сегодня погода.

— Да.

— У тебя, наверно, много работы? — догадался Люцифер.

— Очень.

— Замечательно, и как я смогу тебе помочь?

Едва не подавившись кофе, Маркус сперва подбирал слова, а потом ответил:

— Сходи и спроси Декер, что нужно делать.

— Как скажете, лейтенант, — кивнул Люцифер.

И немедленно исчез за дверью.

Маркус остался один. Он допил кофе, доел второй маффин и включил компьютер. Работы и правда было много, а развлекать дьявола он не собирался: ему вполне хватало их вечерних встреч. Взять хотя бы вчерашнюю, когда он воочию убедился, что Люцифер думает о чем угодно, но только не о выполнении обещания.

Это было очень плохо, потому что теперь о чем угодно начинал думать и сам Маркус.

И все чаще приходилось напоминать себе, зачем он вообще приехал в Лос-Анджелес.

Ровно через час — Маркус как раз сумел выкинуть Люцифера из головы и сосредоточиться на делах — его вызвал шеф полиции. Заскочив на кухню за кофе, Маркус чуть не столкнулся там с Эллой Лопес.

Которая, как назло, сияла от счастья.

— Доброе утро, лейтенант!

— Доброе. Лопес, я все еще жду отчет по баллистике.

— Вы немедленно его получите, — улыбнулась Элла.

Поговорив с шефом полиции, Маркус вернулся в офис. Не прошло и минуты, как на его пороге показался Люцифер.

Маркус вздохнул.

— А теперь что случилось? 

— Вот, принес тебе отчет мисс Лопес.

— В следующий раз пусть пришлет по почте, как обычно.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Маркус все листал отчет. И все делал вид, что не замечает Люцифера — тот в это время мерил его кабинет шагами. И никуда не уходил.

Это, если честно, очень раздражало. Нужно было срочно придумать, как изгнать дьявола. Если не из своей жизни, то хотя бы из офиса.

И Маркус придумал.

— Расследование по делу Роббинса зашло в тупик, — сказал он. — Люцифер, если хочешь сделать что-то полезное — вот, пожалуйста, твой шанс. Когда будут результаты, то есть, когда вы с Декер найдете убийцу, тогда и приходи.

Люцифер встрепенулся. Выпрямился и со всей серьезностью заявил:

— Можешь считать, что мы уже раскрыли это дело.

Маркус покачал головой.

Он снова остался один. Правда, ненадолго: впереди были совещания, пара допросов, которые ему пришлось провести самому. Но, по крайней мере, Люцифер будто испарился из участка, а у Маркуса не было сомнений, что Декер найдет для дьявола подходящее занятие.

Зато Маркус убедился в том, что странное поведение Люцифера сегодня заметил не только он. Выйдя за кофе, он вдруг услышал слова Эспинозы:

— Так ему и надо.

— Кому? — это точно была Элла Лопес.

— Обоим.

Элла рассмеялась, а Маркус решил, что обойдется без кофе. Поэтому он вернулся на кухню ближе к часу дня: времени выскочить на ланч он так и не выкроил и собирался съесть сэндвич, который забыл в холодильнике пару дней назад.

Правда, это ему тоже не удалось.

Когда дверь в офис широко распахнулась, а на пороге опять возник Люцифер, Маркус уже не выдержал:

— Я же сказал…

— Энрико Гарсия во всем признался, — сообщил Люцифер. Вид у него сейчас был самый триумфальный. — Да, считалось, что у него железное алиби и что он вообще не подозреваемый. Видишь, я держу свое слово.

Они переглянулись.

В следующее мгновение Люцифер ловко выдернул из-под носа Маркуса тарелку с сэндвичем.

А вслух сказал:

— Надо же, какую гадость ты ешь. Понятно, что бессмертного это не убьет, но…

— Люцифер!

Было поздно. Люцифер уже отправил сэндвич в мусорник и распахнул дверь так, будто открывал занавес для представления. Впрочем, представление уже шло своим ходом: на пороге стоял патрульный. В руках у него был широкий поднос с блюдом, закрытым фарфоровым клошем.

— Ресторан «Провиденс» открывается лишь в шесть вечера, — объяснил Люцифер, забирая поднос. — Но я еще утром позвонил шеф-повару и напомнил, без кого он бы не получил звезду Мишлен. 

Поставив перед Маркусом блюдо и сняв клош, Люцифер улыбнулся:

— Здесь черная треска под корочкой из апельсиновой гремолаты, а также запеченный батат и трюфельный соус. Приятного аппетита, лейтенант. Не буду мешать.

Он уже стоял на пороге, когда Маркус решил спросить напрямую:

— Слушай, Люцифер, что тебе от меня нужно?

— Узнать тебя ближе, — ответил Люцифер. — Я же говорил. Иначе у нас с тобой ничего не получится.

Звучало искренне.

В ответ Маркус кивнул:

— Хорошо. Встретимся сегодня вечером.

— В моем пентхаусе.

— Да, — подтвердил Маркус. — В твоем пентхаусе. В девять. А сейчас мне нужно работать.

— Конечно!

Что бы ни задумал Люцифер, он обязательно все выяснит.

Уже этим вечером.

*******

«Он мой, — подумал Люцифер, закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет Маркуса, — мама была права. Сегодня же он будет моим».

Через пару часов Люцифер уже садился в «Корвет». Пронесся на немыслимой скорости по трассе и все думал, все представлял, как это произойдет. Как он сперва приготовит необыкновенный ужин — с гребешками и крошечными осьминогами, запеченными на гриле, как разольет по бокалам вино и как произнесет самые важные слова.

— Тебе кажется, что ты испробовал все, Маркус, — скажет он. — Но есть еще один способ досадить моему Отцу, и вот его ты точно не пробовал.

— И какой это способ? — удивится Маркус.

— Секс с дьяволом, разумеется!

Люцифер точно знал, что случится потом, как случится и даже в какой позе.

Не зря же мисс Лопес мгновенно все поняла. И сразу встала на его сторону. И даже пообещала помочь. Маркус ведь сам тогда сказал «сходи и спроси Декер, что нужно делать», вот Люцифер именно так и поступил. Хлоя заставила его вникнуть в протоколы допросов, посмотреть фотографии с места убийства и выслушать все идиотские теории Дэна. Но едва Люцифер вошел в лабораторию мисс Лопес, как та спросила:

— Ну как, твой гениальный план сработал?

— Какой именно из моих гениальных планов, мисс Лопес?

— «Маффины для лейтенанта».

— Так вот в чем дело, — догадалась Хлоя. — Я встретила Маркуса в коридоре, и он не был таким невыносимым, как обычно утром. Не ожидала от тебя подобного альтруизма, Люцифер.

Элла рассмеялась.

— Мне кажется, — заметила она, — дело тут не в альтруизме, правда?

— Я действительно пытался поднять лейтенанту настроение.

— Приятно слышать, что ты заботишься о коллегах, — вставила Хлоя. — Молодец.

И сейчас, вспоминая прошедший день, Люцифер мог безоговорочно назвать его прекрасным.

Было около девяти вечера, когда Люцифер окинул сервированный в гостиной стол самым придирчивым взглядом — и в итоге остался доволен. Он поправил манжеты, еще раз покрутился у зеркала и все-таки решил снять пиджак, оставшись в темно-синем жилете и белоснежной рубашке.

Он все посматривал на часы — и все повторял себе, что мама не ошиблась. На свете не появилось еще человека, которого не смог бы соблазнить Люцифер Морнингстар.

Двери лифта распахнулись, и Люцифер затаил дыхание.

— Привет, — сказал ему Маркус.

Люцифер кивнул и жестом пригласил его к столу.

— Надеюсь, ты не ужинал.

— Не успел, — ответил Маркус, рассматривая закуски. — Люцифер, я за всю неделю так и не смог выспаться. И я правда очень устал. Скажи, ты позвал меня сюда, потому что у тебя появилась какая-то новая идея, чем нам заняться этим вечером?

— О, ты не представляешь, сколько у меня идей.

— Честно?

— Честно, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Дьявол никогда не лжет. Садись.

Маркус будто хотел что-то спросить, но все-таки подчинился.

Люцифер тем временем открыл бутылку «Мерсо». Разлил вино по бокалам, сел напротив Маркуса и произнес:

— Начнем с мачас, запеченных в пармезане.

От мачас они перешли к гребешкам, а потом и к основному блюду. По крайней мере, Маркус больше ни о чем его не спрашивал — только говорил, что все очень вкусно. Потом «Мерсо» закончилось, и Люцифер разлил по стаканам «Макаллан» тридцатилетней выдержки.

Встал из-за стола и поманил Маркуса за собой.

Ему казалось, что этот разговор нужно непременно завести на балконе. На тот случай, если его Папа всерьез наблюдает за ними с Небес. И просто потому, что оттуда открывался шикарный вид на город.

— Я хочу кое-что сказать, Маркус, — начал Люцифер. — Это очень важно. Понимаешь, тебе кажется, что ты испробовал все…

Маркус вскинул на него глаза, будто о чем-то догадываясь.

В это мгновение его телефон зазвонил.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Это с работы.

Люцифер вздохнул — он отчего-то сразу понял, что их вечер безнадежно испорчен. А когда Маркус, нахмурившись, мигом бросился в гостиную, Люцифер поспешил за ним.

— Ты куда?

— Тим Финли захватил заложников.

— Отлично, я с тобой.

— Ты там будешь только мешать!

В лифт Люцифер шагнул вслед за Маркусом.

— Поедем на моей машине, — предложил он. — Я не говорю, что это будет быстрее, чем на твоем байке. Но если за рулем буду я, ты сможешь перезвонить коллегам и узнать все подробности до того, как мы будем на месте. Разве я не прав?

Они переглянулись, и спорить Маркус не стал.

Почти всю поездку он и вправду висел на телефоне. А Люцифер был в своей стихии: он хорошо помнил, где находится этот старый заброшенный склад, потому что уже побывал там с Хлоей на прошлой неделе, и сейчас просто гнал «Корвет» вперед, все поддавая газу, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд и обгоняя каждого, кому не повезло очутиться на шоссе этим поздним вечером. Он то и дело посматривал на Маркуса: иногда их взгляды встречались. Наконец, Маркус выключил телефон, а когда Люцифер вывернул с шоссе на плохо освещенную улицу, ничуть не сбрасывая скорости, спросил:

— Мы едем к месту преступления, или ты все еще пытаешься меня убить?

— Ты же сам сказал, что нужно быстро!

— С Декер ты тоже так водишь?

— Нет, детектив предпочитает сама быть за рулем.

— Хорошо ее понимаю.

Телефон Маркуса зазвонил снова.

— Черт возьми, — выругался он. — Как вы могли потерять Финли? Что значит сбежал? А где были отряды SWAT? Какой к дьяволу подземный ход?

Люцифер резко затормозил, внимательно посмотрел на Маркуса и напомнил:

— Дьявол тут, с тобой.

— Слушай, Люцифер, сейчас не…

— Спроси их, на какой машине сбежал Финли?

— Сейчас. «Тойота Камри»? — повторил Маркус вслух, оглядываясь по сторонам и все пытаясь сориентироваться. — Красная? Я не слышу! Еще раз! Какое еще бейсбольное поле?

— Бейсбольное поле?

Они снова переглянулись, и Люцифер немедленно дал задний ход, разворачивая «Корвет».

— О, я знаю, где это. Только не понимаю, почему Финли захотелось сыграть в бейсбол. В одиннадцать вечера.

На секунду Маркус задумался.

— Эспиноза сказал, что Финли каждый день бывает в баре «Эль Техано». У него это типа офиса. Только я не помню…

— «Эль Техано» в двух милях от бейсбольного поля.

— А там он поменяет машину, и вот тогда мы точно его потеряем.

— Не потеряем, — уверил его Люцифер, обгоняя белый «Вольво». — Знаешь, почему? Потому что я живу в Лос-Анджелесе уже шесть лет. А вот Финли тут недавно, так что у нас есть шанс.

Маркус ничего не ответил.

Они как раз вернулись на шоссе, когда Люцифер выдавил педаль в пол и, оставив далеко позади огромный грузовик, снова улыбнулся.

— Спорим, Финли точно не знает, что выезд с Оушен-драйв сейчас закрыт?

— Я не буду с тобой спорить, — сказал Маркус. — Но я вызову подкрепление.

— Зачем? Я думал, мы сами задержим Финли! Слушай, я вообще-то дьявол, Хлои тут нет, то есть я совершенно неуязвим, ну а ты, между прочим…

— А я на работе! — оборвал его Маркус. — А ты сейчас прежде всего мой гражданский консультант! И мы будем делать так, как положено!

Люцифер вздохнул и снова перестроился в правый ряд, а потом свернул на выезд с шоссе. Скорость он не снизил, и они почти что пролетели несколько кварталов — склады и супермаркеты сменились тихим пригородом.

Красную «Тойоту» они заметили одновременно. Финли как раз начал разворачиваться на узкой улочке, когда Люцифер поставил «Корвет» боком, надежно запирая того в тупике. Вдалеке уже слышались сирены.

— Из машины ты никуда не выходишь, — сказал Маркус, отстегивая ремень безопасности. —. Кстати, пригнись.

— А если тебя все-таки убьют, мне подождать, пока ты оживешь, или бросить тебя здесь и ехать за Финли? — спросил Люцифер. — Ну, что скажете, лейтенант Каин?

— Я просил не называть меня так, когда...

— Нас никто не слышит.

Отвечать Маркус уже не стал.

— Полиция! — объявил он, вылезая из «Корвета» и вытаскивая револьвер.

Впрочем, гул сирен и визг шин уже перекрыли даже его голос: на Оушен-драйв один за другим влетели два патрульных автомобиля.

— Что, и это все? — разочарованно протянул Люцифер, когда на Финли уже застегнули наручники и усадили в патрульную машину, а Маркус, отдав распоряжения и связавшись с участком, вернулся в «Корвет» и устроился на пассажирском месте. Люцифер дал задний ход, пытаясь объехать патрули, и все равно зацепил чей-то газон.

— Это все, — ответил Маркус.

— Я думал, будет настоящая погоня, и мы с тобой…

Они переглянулись.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно добавил Маркус. — Сегодня ты очень нам помог.

Люцифер рассмеялся.

— Не может быть. Лейтенант Пирс меня похвалил! Или это мне приснилось? Хлоя не поверит, если я расскажу!

Маркус лишь пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Когда впереди снова показалось шоссе, Люцифер прибавил газу.

— Кстати, твой байк остался у меня, — вспомнил Люцифер. — Заберешь потом?

— Да, заеду завтра.

— Тогда сейчас я просто отвезу тебя домой.

Маркус покачал головой.

— Я живу довольно далеко отсюда, это миль восемь по…

— … я знаю, где ты живешь, — сказал Люцифер, снова перестраиваясь в крайний левый ряд и разворачиваясь.

Минут пятнадцать они ехали по шоссе, лишь изредка обмениваясь короткими фразами. Люцифер больше не вжимал педаль в пол, никого не обгонял и все посматривал направо — то на Маркуса, то на рокочущий вдали океан.

Иногда их взгляды встречались, и он был готов поклясться, что видит в голубых глазах Маркуса несвойственную ему растерянность, и это было в новинку для самого Люцифера, и хотелось надеяться, что ничего еще не потеряно. Что если не сегодня, то завтра все обязательно изменится навсегда. Потому что даже ночное небо, затянутое темными фиолетовыми тучами, не выглядело в этот час грозным. Будто даже его Небесный Отец то ли отступил перед его решительностью, то ли просто закрыл глаза на безумные поступки сына.

— Через Вестминстер было бы быстрее, — вдруг заметил Маркус.

— Зато так красивее, — возразил Люцифер.

Лгать он и вправду не умел.

Люцифер вцепился в руль и все всматривался в беззвездное небо, втайне надеясь, что Маркус ошибся и до его дома осталось не восемь миль, а целых восемнадцать, и что шоссе, по которому они сейчас мчались, окажется бесконечным.

Он бросил взгляд на Маркуса: веки у того были плотно сомкнуты.

В груди кольнуло, и теперь Люциферу хотелось не лететь вперед по шоссе, а затормозить на обочине. Потому что сейчас он еще острее, чем прежде, ощутил хрупкость этого момента. Ему казалось, будто он держит в руках то ли целый мир, то ли свое сердце, и он боялся, что ему просто не хватит сил. И он не знал, что будет, если он не удержит эту ношу — останется ли все, как было до этого, или их пути с Маркусом разойдутся навсегда. И не окажутся ли они после этого врагами. А самое главное — он ведь готовился к этому вечеру, придумал целый сценарий и разыграл пьесу по нотам, все повторяя себе, что он, Люцифер Морнингстар, может соблазнить кого угодно в этом мире, а теперь пасовал, когда вдруг понял, что никого соблазнять он не будет.

Просто не сможет.

Маркус вдруг пошевелился и резко выпрямился, хмурясь и озираясь по сторонам.

Всю остальную часть пути они просто молчали.

Было около часа ночи, когда Люцифер наконец притормозил у двухэтажного дома.

— Можно зайти к тебе на кофе?

— Да, — кивнул Маркус. — Я как раз хотел предложить.

Отперев дверь, он пропустил Люцифера вперед и добавил:

— Не уверен, что моя кофеварка соответствует твоему вкусу и....

— Моим завышенным требованиям, ты хотел сказать? — рассмеялся Люцифер.

На мгновение он замер, разглядывая стеллажи: камни и камни. Не сказать чтобы Люцифер сильно удивился — чего-то подобного он и ожидал. И сразу представил, как лейтенант Маркус Пирс представляет свою коллекцию гостям, и как объясняет, почему он собирает именно камни, и наверняка говорит о том, что привозит с собой камень из всех своих путешествий — то есть, говорит чистую правду.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Маркуса, Люцифер обернулся. И сам поначалу не увидел в голубых глазах ничего, кроме непрошибаемой брони — вот за ней, за разными именами и прозвищами, за разной ложью и легендами и прятался все эти тысячелетия Каин.

Люцифер улыбнулся, и на миг ему показалось, что эта непрошибаемая броня все же дрогнула, потому что Маркус — едва уловимо — улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Люцифер подошел к окну, растянувшемуся во всю стену.

— Классный вид, — заметил он, рассматривая ночной Лос-Анджелес. — Считай это комплиментом. А дьявол, как известно, не лжет. 

— Спасибо.

— Скажи, у тебя есть джезва? А кофе? Средней обжарки и тонкого помола, например? Лучше, конечно, зерна.

Маркус вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

— Джезва есть, но я понятия не имею насчет обжарки...

— Тогда не мешай, — сказал Люцифер. — Вон, сядь на диван. Я сам все сделаю.

Открыв одну за другой дверцы кухонных шкафчиков, Люцифер отыскал и зерна, и небольшую кофемолку, и джезву. Он разогрел плиту, молотого кофе не пожалел, насыпал от души, сразу же плеснул в джезву холодной воды и бросил туда пару ложек сахара, а потом долго наблюдал, как поднимается пенка. Нашел он и миниатюрные чашечки с блюдцами и теперь, с наслаждением втягивая в себя приятный запах, уже раздумывал, разлить ли кофе по чашечкам сразу у плиты или сделать это у стола, потому что так будет зрелищней — если, конечно, на этой кухне найдется подставка для джезвы и какой-нибудь красивый поднос. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сообщить, что сварил для Маркуса самый лучший кофе на свете, и вдруг понял, что окружен тишиной. 

Люцифер обернулся.

Маркус все так же сидел на диване, откинувшись на спинку и чуть запрокинув голову. Глаза его были закрыты.

С минуту Люцифер рассматривал Маркуса, а потом все-таки разлил кофе по чашечкам. Поставил на поднос и отнес на журнальный столик. Сам очень осторожно уселся рядом с Маркусом.

Сделал глоток: пенка получилась правильной, очень плотной, а кофе крепчайшим.

Люцифер не знал, сколько прошло времени. Взгляд его блуждал по гостиной с кухней. Он разглядывал коллекцию камней, запертых в стеллажах, и пытался угадать, откуда Маркус привез огромную раковину, и всматривался в расцвеченный всеми огнями Лос-Анджелес за окном. А потом снова переводил взгляд на спящего Маркуса и вслушивался в его дыхание. И каждый раз отдергивал руку, когда ему нестерпимо хотелось коснуться щеки Маркуса самыми кончиками пальцев: потому что знал, что вот тогда обратного пути у него не будет.

Маркус вдруг открыл глаза.

И мгновенно выпрямился — как тогда в машине. Сощурил глаза, разглядывая Люцифера внимательным, пристальным взглядом лейтенанта Пирса — и неожиданно забрал из его рук чашечку, в которой оставалась еще половина кофе, пусть и безнадежно остывшего. Отпил из нее и тотчас вернул, и в этот момент ладонь Люцифера коснулась ладони Маркуса, словно они оба пытались удержать эту чашечку и ни один не хотел уступать, а по кончикам пальцев уже бежал электрический ток. Маркус осторожно разжал ладонь, и Люцифер наконец поднес чашечку к губам — внутри оставалось буквально на глоток — и тут же ощутил на языке обычную горечь от кофейной гущи и какой-то неясный, неуловимый вкус.

Он поставил чашечку на столик и облизал губы. И тотчас увидел, как облизывает губы Маркус, и вот тогда Люцифер понял, что это был за вкус, и захотел почувствовать его снова, и снова ощутить тепло чужой ладони, и чтобы по кончикам переплетенных пальцев опять бежал ток.

Люцифер подался вперед, и губы их тотчас сомкнулись, разом минуя робость и осторожность, а потом так же крепко сомкнулись объятия. Целовались они долго, пока хватало дыхания, лишь на миг отрываясь друг от друга, и всякий раз Люцифер снова находил губы Маркуса и жадно впивался в них, или это Маркус находил его губы — это уже не имело никакого значения.

Потом Маркус неожиданно сильно потянул его к себе, и это еще больше распалило Люцифера: он вдруг понял, что сегодня сможет получать удовольствие и от чужой силы, и от этих крепких, словно железных рук, скользящих по его телу. Перебравшись на колени к Маркусу и оседлав его, Люцифер запустил пальцы в его волосы и все продолжал его целовать, а другой рукой уже нащупал пряжку ремня на его джинсах. Ловко расстегнул, запустил руку под белье и с наслаждением обхватил ладонью член, горячий и уже совершенно твердый.

В следующую секунду Маркус вдруг перевернул его. Оказавшись на спине, Люцифер мгновенно обвил его бедра ногами, притягивая к себе, но Маркус неожиданно выскользнул из его объятий, поднял Люцифера, словно тот ничего не весил, и переложил его так, что Люцифер теперь мог вытянуться во весь рост. Маркус принялся расстегивать на нем рубашку и целовать шею, а потом стянул брюки — и сделал вид, что не удивился, когда не обнаружил под ними никакого белья. Люцифер стащил с него футболку и помог наконец уже высвободиться из джинсов, и тогда Маркус неожиданно отстранился и спросил:

— Ты не против?

— Нет, я не против иногда побыть снизу, — ответил Люцифер. — Меня устраивают любые позы и любые роли. Когда это доставляет удовольствие. Но вот смазки у тебя, разумеется, нет?

Маркус запнулся.

— Я так и понял. Ладно, не будем о грустном. Принеси что-нибудь с кухни.

Люцифер не удержался от улыбки, когда вернувшийся с бутылкой подсолнечного масла Маркус вдруг застыл, разглядывая его и будто не решаясь подойти. Потому что Люцифер прекрасно знал, как он выглядит сейчас: обнаженный, хорошо сложенный, с отличным стояком и руками, согнутыми в локтях и закинутыми за голову. Правую ногу он положил на спинку дивана и теперь сам рассматривал Маркуса: тому тоже было чем похвастаться, и Люциферу уже нестерпимо хотелось ощутить его член в себе.

— Давай, — поторопил он Маркуса.

Устроившись между ног Люцифера, Маркус наконец облил руки маслом. Обхватил член Люцифера — тот застонал от удовольствия, а потом от иного удовольствия, смешанного с болью, когда Маркус наконец вставил в него один палец. Закрыл глаза и зашипел снова, когда почувствовал, что пальцев уже два — и подался навстречу.

Склонившись над ним, Маркус провел языком по члену Люцифера.

А потом наконец взял его в рот: на всю длину.

— Да, так хорошо, — сказал Люцифер.

Люцифер застонал, когда Маркус всунул в него и третий палец: теперь он весь будто горел, настолько, что на лбу и груди выступил пот. И все же он опять подался навстречу, вот только теперь Маркус сдавил его бедро левой рукой и больше не давал дергаться. Люцифер не возражал: от каждого движения пальцев Маркуса и от его языка — надо же, весьма умелого! — по телу бежали мурашки. Он то наращивал ритм, то сбавлял, а потом неожиданно выпустил его член изо рта.

Маркус сел в кровати — пальцы его правой руки все еще оставались внутри Люцифера, но больше не двигались, а левой рукой он теперь сжимал его ноющий член у самого основания. И сейчас Люцифер едва не сходил с ума от того, насколько немыслимо близким казалось удовольствие. Он снова дернулся, пытаясь насадить себя глубже на пальцы Маркуса, но у него ничего не получилось.

Они переглянулись.

— Скорее, — напомнил Люцифер. — Чего ты ждешь?

Маркус улыбнулся. Склонился над Люцифером, слизывая капельку с головки члена.

— Жду, когда ты перестанешь командовать и скажешь «пожалуйста».

На миг Люцифер подумал, что ему стоит высвободиться и показать, кто тут главный. Но, как назло, от слов Маркуса его член заныл еще сильнее, а по телу прошла дрожь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я буду мстить? — с трудом выдохнул Люцифер. — Черт с тобой, Маркус, дай мне кончить! Пожалуйста!

Люцифер весь выгнулся от удовольствия, волной прокатившегося по телу, когда Маркус опять взял его член в рот и снова стал трахать его пальцами. Он сомкнул веки, на мгновение погружаясь в забытье. А когда открыл глаза, увидел Маркуса, все так же сидящего между его ног.

Тот, как нарочно, все еще облизывал губы.

— Неплохо, — сказал Люцифер, еле переводя дух. — Опыт у тебя есть.

Маркус поднял бровь. В десятую долю секунды Люцифер уже был рядом, обвил руками его шею и теперь целовал его, чувствуя на губах Маркуса свой собственный вкус. Правой рукой он наконец обхватил член Маркуса и провел пальцем по взбухшей, пульсирующей вене, а когда Маркус застонал, мгновенно сменил позу.

Теперь Люцифер сам прижал Маркуса к дивану, склонился над ним и сперва долго водил языком по члену, и брал в рот на всю длину, и отсасывал, возвращая удовольствие, пока Маркус не задрожал всем телом.

Проглотив все соленое семя до капли, Люцифер кое-как поднялся на ноги. Маркус тут же притянул его к себе с прежней силой, и он едва не потерял равновесие. Склонив голову Маркусу на плечо, Люцифер просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал чужое дыхание.

Ни о чем думать не хотелось: разве что о теплых, почти что горячих ладонях, которые сейчас все еще не давали Люциферу встать и все еще гладили его по спине.

— Выпусти меня, — сказал ему наконец Люцифер.

Маркус тотчас разомкнул свои железные объятия и открыл глаза.

Люцифер коснулся его губ своими и все-таки поднялся на ноги. А потом услышал тихое:

— Уходишь?

Этот голос никак не мог принадлежать человеку, который всего полчаса назад заставил его, Люцифера Морнингстара, умолять о том, чтобы ему все-таки позволили кончить.

Он обернулся.

Маркус сидел на диване. Такой же, как обычно, такой, каким Люцифер привык видеть его каждый день в участке, когда помнил только о данном тому обещании и о том, как ему хотелось позлить своего Отца, и не замечал больше ничего.

В голубых глазах плескалась горечь.

— Твой кофе остыл, — объяснил Люцифер. — Я сварю новый.

Маркус ничего не ответил. Выглядел он так, будто совсем ничего не понимал.

Люцифер забрал со столика посуду. Сполоснув джезву, он снова смолол кофе и разогрел плиту. Отыскал чистые чашечки. И теперь все вертелся у плиты, с нетерпением ожидая, когда в джезве появится плотная коричневая пенка.

Время от времени он посматривал на Маркуса — на самом деле Люцифер и так чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Голодный, жадный — конечно, Люцифер ходил по его дому обнаженным, но дело было не только в этом, и теперь Люцифер прекрасно это понимал.

Разлив кофе по чашечкам, Люцифер вернулся к Маркусу. Просто сел рядом и отхлебнул кофе.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании. Пока Маркус вдруг не произнес:

— Спасибо за кофе.

— Ну, утром я добавлю побольше сахара, — пообещал Люцифер.

— Утром?

Они переглянулись.

— Да, — нашелся Маркус. Он почти допил кофе. — Завтра суббота. 

— Какая разница, — ответил Люцифер. — Суббота или понедельник. Я остаюсь.

Маркус не отрывал от него взгляда.

— Ты так и не показал мне свой дом, — заметил Люцифер. — Спальня с другой стороны, верно?

В ответ Маркус лишь кивнул. Люцифер вернул свою пустую чашечку на поднос. Поднялся на ноги, взял Маркуса за руку и потянул за собой.

А потом повторил:

— Я остаюсь.

*******

Люцифер проснулся оттого, что прямо рядом с ним сейчас пылала самая настоящая сверхновая, и скрыться от света, заполняющего собой все вокруг, было невозможно.

Спешно закрыв глаза рукой, он попросил:

— Ты бы не могла принять какой-нибудь другой вид, мама? Ну, менее божественный.

Сверхновая исчезла, и спальня погрузилась в те нежные утренние сумерки, что бывают лишь перед самым рассветом. А у окна, прислонившись к стене, стояла Шарлотта Ричардс.

То есть, Богиня, которой до сих пор нравилась эта человеческая форма, а также платья выше колен, ювелирные украшения и туфли на шпильках.

— Так намного лучше, — сказал Люцифер. — Ты снова мне снишься, да?

— Ну, я не видела своего сына целый год, и мне интересно, как у него дела.

Сев в постели и подтянув к себе одеяло, Люцифер просто улыбнулся.

— Не хандришь?

Он бросил взгляд на спящего Маркуса: тот, к счастью, сейчас ничего не слышал. Может, потому, что спал на боку, почти что зарывшись лицом в подушку. Или потому, что Богиня явилась во сне одному лишь Люциферу.

Люцифер осторожно укрыл Маркуса одеялом и ответил:

— Некогда.

Богиня кивнула и тоже улыбнулась.

— Теперь ты видишь, что мама плохого не посоветует?

— Я все сделал по-своему, — заявил Люцифер.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ты же мой сын.

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— Как твоя новая Вселенная?

— Получилось намного лучше, чем у твоего Папы, — с гордостью ответила Богиня. — Тебе стоит как-нибудь заглянуть на огонек.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Люцифер.

Маркус пошевелился в кровати, и на мгновение Люцифер снова остановил на нем взгляд. И едва удержался, чтобы не провести ладонью по его затылку и спине.

— Он никуда от тебя не денется.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной, не потому что он никуда от меня не денется, а потому что он тоже хочет быть со мной.

Богиня хитро улыбнулась.

— А несколько тысячелетий опыта в плане секса — это приятный бонус, правда?

— Мама, мы не будем это обсуждать. У нас все хорошо.

— О, я вижу.

Люцифер нахмурился.

— Только не говори, что ты наблюдаешь за мной.

— Ни в коем случае, — Богиня покачала головой. — Но если ты вдруг захочешь поговорить…

— Хорошо, мама, я уже понял.

— … я всегда рядом. Кстати, как вы собираетесь отмечать годовщину?

— Почему все меня про это спрашивают?

— Если тебе нужны идеи, вот хорошая: можно просто не вылезать из постели.

— Мама!

— Ладно, — рассмеялась Богиня. — Я хотела сказать, что очень за тебя рада.

Люцифер кивнул.

И все-таки улыбнулся ей.

В следующую секунду Богиня исчезла — бесследно, и о ее появлении на Земле больше ничего не напоминало. С минуту Люцифер все гадал, приснилась она ему или в самом деле заглянула в его мир из своей реальности.

За окном уже занимался рассвет.

Люцифер опустился на подушки, вытягиваясь в постели. Повернулся на бок и понял, что Маркус тоже открыл глаза.

Склонившись над ним и легко коснувшись его губ своими, Люцифер сказал:

— Еще рано.

— Сегодня суббота, — напомнил Маркус. — И я не дежурю.

— Прекрасно, — ответил Люцифер. — У меня есть одна идея, как провести этот день.


End file.
